Life Changes
by Beckers666
Summary: So this is my first ever story, this is the first chapter, I guess if people enjoy it then I will carry on! This is completely AU between Officer Haught and Waverly Earp. Rate M for language and hopefully for some smut later on if I get the courage to write it.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

It was a sunny afternoon in Pergatory and Waverly and Champ were sat in one of the boothed areas in Shorties. Champ began talking about his latest development on his pick up truck modifications but Waverly couldn't be any less interested if she tried. She notices the way he is eyeing her up and talking with his mouth full, if she's truly honest with herself she finds Champ a complete turn off, she notices just how many empty beer glasses there is on the table and then sees the glazed over look in her boyfriends eyes. Instead of looking across the table Waverly casts a glance out of the coloured glass panel to the parking lot where she watches a tall red headed woman exit a police cruiser and walk into the station. "Must have solved those recruitment issues after all" Waverly thought before turning back to Champ who is currently in the process of slicking his hair back, he grabs hold of her hands and she notices just how course the skin on his fingers is, "hey darlin, how about we get out of here and have us some fun like the good old days."  
He must feel like he's on top of the world as she nods, he jumps up out of the booth and takes her by the hand again before pulling her along behind him to his pick up truck. Outside dusk is beginning to fall and Waverly notices a chill in the air, she notices the absence of leaves on the trees and realises winter will soon be upon them. Whilst studying her scenery Waverly is pulled towards Champs truck and roughly pushed against the cold drivers side door, Champ begins kissing her frantically over her face and neck, his hands rubbing up her arms at a faster pace than she would like. Waverly just stands there, 'he's not been like this before' she thinks but then she remembered just how many beers he had drank. "Come on Waverly, don't just stand there, you like this don't you, you've been distant lately, I miss you." Feeling bad Waverly puts her hands on Champs waist and pulls him closer however she can now feel just how hard he is. Regretting her decision to pull him closer she pushes him back to give herself some breathing space. Champ however sees this as a green light and begins unbuttoning his jeans, he leans closer to Waverly and says something quietly in her ear, in a way she has always hated, in a controlling way, in a possessive way, "you know what I want Waverly and you know your going to give it to me, all the girls in this town want me and I chose you" Waverly felt her heart sink as he pushed her against the truck once more and began grinding into her. From behind Champ somebody cleared their throat, when Waverly opened her eyes she saw the red headed officer complete with Stetson and a flash light pointed right at them, "I don't think all the girls in this town want you cowboy, now can you please tell me what you pair are up to please outside this respectable family establishment?" Champ was the first to talk, of course he was, he always had to control things, "evening officer, my girlfriend and I just got a little bit hot and heavy before getting home is all, I apologise. We'll be on our way now won't we darling." The officer noticed the grip Champ had on Waverly's arm and decided to direct her next question towards the young girl who was clearly distressed, "is that how it is ma'am because if not then I can offer you a ride home, it's my job to protect and serve after all." "We are fine officer" Champ interrupted, "we are just going home aren't we Waverly?" His controlling manner was not missed by the officer who looked back at Waverly and saw a shade of doubt play across her face. She could smell the alcohol coming off Champ, she turned to him and using her better judgment said, "cowboy I think you need to go home, sleep it off and try a different approach with your lady friend next time. I'll make sure she gets home Ok."  
"Whatever" snarled Champ, "I'm going back to the bar." With that he turned and stomped off back towards the saloon entrance. Waverly looked at the officer, "thank you, i-i, he's never been like that before. Thank you. I'm Waverly by the way, Waverly Earp."  
"Well Waverly Earp my name is Nicole Haught" remembering she was in her uniform Nicole cleared her throat and added, "Officer Haught." The officer extended her arm and the two shook hands, Waverly didn't fail to notice how soft the officers skin was and held on just a little longer than she normally would. She put it down to just being removed from a tricky situation and slowly let go of the officers grip. Nicole shared a lopsided smile and held a gaze with the pretty brunette before saying, "let's get you home shall we."  
Waverly nodded and the two entered the cruiser with Waverly having to give the young officer directions. During the short journey Waverly found it difficult to take her off Officer Haughts form, she took in the look of the beige police pants and the colour of the shirt against the officers brightly coloured hair, she watched the way that the officer would gesture with her hand when talking before then concentrating on the road again. "I can't thank you enough officer" said Waverly. "It's OK, it's my job, I saw you were in a bit of a tight spot and who am I not to help a damsel in distress." Waverly's mood had picked up somewhat and she flashed a smile at the officer before letting her know that they had arrived at their destination. With the cruiser parked up Waverly knew she should get out but she was feeling drawn to the pretty officer, eventually coming to her senses she said her thanks before walking into the homestead. Shutting the door behind her Waverly leant her back up against it and looked up to the skies,"what the hell was that about Wave."  
If she was honest to herself she knew exactly what it was, it was an attraction, one that could possibly maybe just be reciprocated. Of course being Waverly, Miss Logic she decided to put those feelings and thoughts away and put them in a box, the box with the big question mark on it, the one that held her deepest and inner most thoughts locked away, the one that was seemingly let loose of a night time to occupy her brain.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for being patient guys, I have been at work all weekend and my laptop decided to update when I tried to upload the next chapter. I am new to this fanfiction malarky but have a few ideas of where to take the story, all of which will be revealed. Let me know what you think :)

Chapter 2

It was late on the following day that Waverly started her shift at Shorties, cleaning the glasses and the tankards from the previous night whilst staring at the booth she and Champ had been sat in the previous night. Waverley sighed, she knew deep down in her heart that she had only been with Champ as that's what the good folk of Purgatory expected. He was the number one rodeo, the high school sweetheart and she was the studious and helpful girl who everyone in the town had come to love. Waverley had hardly slept, her mind occupied by the drunken actions of her alleged boyfriend, the fact that he had probably taken off with another girl and she didn't seem to mind that much, thoughts about a certain red head police officer.

Outside Shorties, Nicole was pacing, she had worn the snow down outside the entrance so that the pavement could be seen underneath. She could see Waverley through the frosted glass , she had to speak to her. Nicole had always known she was gay, she had never hidden it, never tried to change it and for some reason after a brief interaction with Waverly Earp she knew she had to explore this attraction, it was worth a try right? What's the worst that could happen? She's not into girls, no big deal, you look like an ass but hey at least you tried..with a deep breath Nicole walked into a very empty Shorties with a very wet Waverley stood on the other side of the bar. "I didn't realise Shorties did wet t-shirt competitions?", Waverley looked down at her now see through yellow top, "OK, yeah, I had a crazy night" she smiled knowing that Nicole understood, "Can I get a cappucino to go?" asked Nicole. Waverly smiled and looked around, "I'm really sorry but we're not actually open yet so..." Nicole looked around and tried to act dumb, "Oh right, my bad" she says smiling at Waverly, "When I see something I like I don't wanna wait...and your door was open." Waverly gulped, "is she flirting with me?" She said internally. Waverly looked down at her top and pointed to the beer pump as an excuse to steer the conversation away, "I keep telling Shorty to fix the darn pump" she then looks down to her top and tried to pat at some of the beer with a bar towel. "Do you mind? Turning round please, just while I you know, change?" Waverly turned her back to Nicole and began lifting her shirt over her head. Nicole had turned away also and as she did she let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, thinking, "come on Nicole, you can do this, just act cool, she's just changing her top, it's not like you haven't been in the room when somebodies getting changed before, but they haven't been Waverly whose breasts look oh so good in that wet top..."

"Officer?" Nicole was snapped from her thoughts, when she turned around Waverly had her top up and over her hair, clearly stuck. "A little help?" Waverly asked out loud.  
Nicole entered the bar area and began to help untangle the top to free Waverly's arms, they were now stood opposite each other about a foot away. "Well Waverly you didn't think that one through did you" she thought to herself. Her plan had been to get Nicole to help her, maybe to flirt a little but now there was no exit plan, "Nicole is right in front of you...say something Waverly!" , "Good job your not a man or that would be really awkward...I owe you one." Waverly could feel her inner self face palm at the comment.  
Nicole looked down towards her feet and bought her head up again with a knowing smile, cockily she says, "OK how about tonight, you can buy me that coffee?"  
Before even thinking Waverly says, "Yes I'd love that, I'd like that" she corrected but then added, "I can't tonight, I have to have at least 3 days in advance, I'm a planner, I need a plan". Nicole just looks at her still smiling before Waverly says, "I'm in a relationship, with a boy, man so..." Nicole is confused, from what she had seen out in the parking lot she had assumed that Waverly and Champ had split up. Not one to let the look of disappointment show, she simply says, "a boy man, been there, it's the worst, another time maybe?" Clearly Waverly and Champ haven't sorted things out after the other night so Nicole exits the bar area and leaves her contact card on the bar before picking up her stetson and placing it on her head, she begins to walk out and simply says, "I mean it" before smiling at Waverly.

Waverly stood at the bar and picked up the calling card left by Nicole, noticing she had left her own personal mobile number on there as well as her office land line. Smiling she thought to herself, "what the hell is going on with you Waves, you were royally flirting with her, you took your top off! But then when she asks you out you say your in a relationship with a boy man! She knows you meant Champ and after what she saw the other night she's going to think your not into her. Wait, are you into her?" Waverly didn't know, she just knew there was something about Nicole that made her feel different, she felt wanted, she saw the way Nicole looked at her and it set her heart racing. She knew she needed to sort things with Champ and that's what she was going to do, she spent the rest of her shift planning her break up.

Outside Shorties, Nicole sat in her Police cruiser, completely confused, she had no idea if that had gone well or not but she had left the ball in Waverly's court. Shifting the gears in the cruiser Nicole drove off to continue her work day with a smile on her face and hope that Waverly would contact her, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two days, two long days for Nicole who was now starting to think that she had really overstepped the boundary by flirting with Waverly. She had lost count of the amount of times she had checked her phone to see if there were any messages, she had even turned it on and off a couple of times thinking that being in the bum town of Purgatory was messing up the signal strength. So now, Nicole had resorted to finishing her shift and spending her evening watching mind numbingly boring TV with a tub of Ben & Jerrys phish food, maybe with the odd bottle of bud and her cat sat on her lap. Nicole was just starting to nod off when she heard her phone vibrate on the sideboard, smiling she saw it was a text message from a number she did not recognise.

WE - Hi Nicole, its Waverly Earp. I hope this is the right number for you.

NH - :) Hi Waverly Earp, yes you have the right number for me, how are you?

WE - I'm really good thank you, how are you? Still at work? I just finished, it's been crazy busy and I would have text you yesterday but for some reason Shorties has been sooooo busy

NH - I'm not at work, no. I finished and am sat watching TV before bed and talking to you.

WE - Oh I should let you go to bed, sorry for keeping you up.

NH - Your not keeping me up Waverly, I am enjoying texting you. I'm good for now :) How's things with you, did you manage to short things out with your boy-man. Tell me to but out if you want, I won't be offended.

WE - I don't mind you asking no, it's very kind of you. Erm in short, no. No we haven't sorted things out. Champ is his name by the way and he hasn't been in touch and to be honest I don't really want him to talk to me. In fact I'm going to tell him it's over.

NH - Good. Well I mean good for you. If that's how you feel then you have to follow your heart and your head of course.

WE - I think I finally am starting to see things clearer. Maybe one day soon I can get you that cappuccino, seen as I owe you one :)

NH - Well maybe when you have things sorted out with Champ you can give me a text and we can arrange something :) if you need to talk then you know where I am. Probably at work which is why I have to go to sleep now I'm afraid. Goodnight Waverly xx

WE - Thanks :) I will speak to you soon Nicole xx

Nicole put her phone down on the side but could not stop the smile creeping onto her face, the ball is well and truly back in Waverly's court.

On the other side of Purgatory Waverly was sat on her bed reading over the text conversation that had just taken place. Waverly Earp was not stupid, she knew Nicole was gay, she hadn't said as much but it was pretty glaringly obvious, each time they were alone they flirted. Waverly couldn't ignore the way that Nicole made her feel, she couldn't ignore the fact that Nicole wasn't the first girl she had been attracted to, she couldn't just pass the fact that when she dreamt Nicole had a starring role. Waverly had to do it, right this minute, damned if it was late at night, she had to speak to Champ and call it off, putting her shoes back on she walked determinedly towards her car and drove towards Champs apartment.

Pulling up on the driveway, Waverly knocked on front door, she knew he was home as his bedroom lamp was on casting shadows onto the street facing window. Receiving no answer she tried his mobile but that was switched off. She dug out the spare key that Champ had given her and decided to unlock and open the door, walking in she could hear a woman giggle and the distinctive sound of her 'boyfriends' voice. The living room was empty and the sounds were coming from the bedroom. Waverly stood outside the bedroom door, she knew what she was going to find on the other side, she knew Champ had a woman over, she wasn't stupid. 'Now or never Waves.' She opened the door and found just what she expected, Champ laying on the bed with a blonde female sat riding him. The look of shock on his face was something that Waverly would always remember, the woman started scrambling off Champ whilst trying to maintain her dignity. Waverly simply walked to the nightstand, placed the front door key down and said, "We are done Champ." He didn't say anything, too much of chicken shit to even try. Waverly directed her next comment to the blonde woman, "Good luck, your going to need it."

Waverly left Champs apartment with a massive smile on her face, a complete weight lifted off her shoulders. She was free and it was the best feeling that she had felt in a long, long time. She almost skipped back to her car, starting up the engine she connected her bluetooth and sang her heart out to her favourite song whilst driving home. Knowing that Nicole was asleep she decided to send her a quick text hoping that it would not wake her.

WE - I did it, Champ and I are done. Let me know when your free for that coffee xx

Nicole's phone alarm went off, looking at the screen she saw that not only was it 530am but she had a text message from none other than Waverly Earp. Reading the message Nicole smiled and replied to the text,

NH - Meet me after work at the diner, 6pm? Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole's day had started off great thanks to the text from Waverly, especially when her invitation for coffee had been accepted. However her good mood had soon dwindled and she found herself now submerged in paperwork at her desk. Nicole had been investigating a pattern of thefts that had been taking place and eventually she had managed to catch the person responsible, great for the police force but not so great for Nicole's patience as she now had 3 hours worth of reports to write and to finish processing the prisoner. Nicole could not write any quicker if she tried, glancing at her watch she saw it was 530pm, 'shit' she said to her self, 'shit shit shit'. Rushing around Nicole submitted her reports and clocked off duty, she checked her watch again and saw that it was now 545pm, realising that she didn't have time to change out of her uniform Nicole took her tie off and utility belt and made her way to her own car where she began driving to the diner.

Outside the diner, Waverly sat in her car waiting nervously for Nicole to arrive. Waverly had spent the morning at Shorty's with her Aunt Gus, she had told Gus all about the Champ issue and had explained how Officer Haught had come to her rescue and how she had found her ex boyfriend the night before. Knowing that Gus would never judge her, Waverly told Gus that she and Nicole had been texting and had arranged to go for a coffee. Gus had noticed the blush that had come over her Niece's face, she had seen the way Waverly's eyes lit up when she talked about Nicole so decided to offer the younger girl some advice. "It's time to be the person that you want now Waverly, do the things that you want not what everybody else expects of you, be with who you want to be as long as you are happy." Waverly had taken that advice on board, she spent the afternoon thinking about what she wanted in life and who she wanted in her life, Nicole Haught just so happened to tick both of those boxes. The question marked box that she seemed to put all of thoughts into was now being opened, Waverly welcomed it. She no longer wanted to hide away and be the person everyone thought she should be. Nicole being in her life and struck a match in Waverly's heart and it had well and truly ignited, she wanted to explore this attraction, no, she had to explore this attraction.

Waverly saw the timer in the car, 5:59pm, scanning the car park she immediately saw Nicole pull up and park up her car. Waverly eagerly locked up her own car and walked up to meet Nicole half way so that they could walk to the diner together. Noticing Nicole was still in her uniform Waverly flirted, "Good evening Officer." Nicole looked down and ran her hand through her red hair, "Er yeah, sorry about the uniform, work kinda got the best of me today." Waverly couldn't help herself, "Don't apologise, I like you in your uniform. I mean it looks good on you, I mean you look fine. You look good." Waverly wished the ground would swallow her up, why was it that whenever she was around Nicole her brain went to mush and her mouth went into 5th gear. Nicole, cool as anything just said, "Good to know" and followed it up with a wink before walking to the diner entrance and holding the door open for Waverly.

Picking out a booth near to the window Waverly went to order their cappuccino's at the bar leaving Nicole sat down, Waverly gave her order and was now leaning over the bar and resting one foot on the brass rail that ran around the lower part of the service area. On purpose or not, Nicole could not tear her eyes away from Waverly's defined cheeks which were enhanced by the skinny jeans being worn. Her eyes roamed over Waverly's legs to die for and wondered how they would look in shorts, come to think of it, just some nice lacy black underwear. Nicole was dragged kicking and screaming from her thoughts, "Do you want chocolate sprinkles Nicole?" , busted, "yes please, thanks." Nicole had been well and truly busted and now had her head buried in the menu hoping that Waverly wouldn't think that she was some predatory lesbian. Waverly waited patiently at the bar for the diner staff to finish off the drinks so that she could pay, she had caught Nicole red handed staring at her and checking her out. Waverly saw the lust in Nicole's eyes, Nicole wanted her, she had seen Nicole's eyes darken whilst they roamed over her body, knowing this filled Waverly with excitement sent a jolt down between her legs, she ached and it was for something she had wanted for a long time.

Nicole saw Waverly walking back and tried to calm herself down, she couldn't help it. She couldn't help how she wanted Waverly Earp, it had only been a few days but Nicole knew that Waverly already had her hook line and sinker. Taking a few breaths Nicole managed to look relaxed and calm by the time Waverly placed the drinks on the table. Nicole tried to clear the air, "I got your text last night, well this morning, about Champ. Do you need to talk about things?" , "It's fine, in fact its better than fine. I went to his to break up with him, I had the conversation planned out in my head and when I got there I found him in bed with another woman."

"Oh Waverly, I'm sorry" said Nicole, she instinctively reached out to take a hold of the brunette hand to comfort her. She encompassed Waverly's hands with her own until she heard, "I don't need comforting Nicole". Nicole instantly retracted her hands only to have Waverly reach over the table and bring them back to the centre again, "I didn't mean it like that Nicole, I mean I am glad I ended it with Champ. He was a complete douche and I should never have been with him." Waverly didn't let go of Nicole's hands as she spoke, enjoying the feel of them within her own, she continued, "I spoke to my Aunty today about everything, I told her what had happened in the car park with Champ and how you helped me. She gave me some advice today and I think I may just take her up on that advice." Waverly smiled, "good to know" said Nicole, "Care to share what this great piece of wisdom and advice was?"

"Lets just say it involves me finally being me and doing the things I have put off for so long." Waverly smiled at Nicole and let go of her hands in order to drink her coffee, she had hoped that Nicole had got the message, across the table Nicole sat slightly dazed, the feeling of Waverly's hands in her own was something unreal, it felt amazing. "So, tell me about you Officer Haught, what's your story and how did you wind up in a small town called Purgatory sitting in a diner talking to me?"

Nicole told Waverly about her life, she told her about her mum and her dad and how she had two brothers both of which were in the army. She told her that she had been at high school where she was bullied for not being girly like the other girls in her year, she explained how she had realised she was gay when she was 14 and that she had trouble accepting it and that her grades had slipped. Nicole explained that whilst everybody else went to college she felt like she was drifting along when she got into trouble for fighting one day, she told Waverly how the officer that attended had been kind to her and that she had been fighting because somebody had been bullying her and calling her homophobic names. Nicole went on and explained that due to her involvement with the police she realised that she wanted to become one, she wanted to help other people like she had been helped. Nicole told Waverly that she re-sat her exams from school, got the grades she needed before enrolling into the Police and being posted to Purgatory, "and thats how I ended up sat in a diner taking to you."

The two sat exchanging stories about their lives for hours, they had exchanged knowing looks and the odd flirty moments were had, three coffee's down and their conversation was interrupted by the diner staff informing them that they were due to close. Laughing they both got up from the booth and settled their bill before walking out into the cool night. The car park was empty as they were the last to leave the diner, the staff had closed up behind them and gone within seconds, clearly wanting to go home. "Can I walk you to your car ma'am?" asked Nicole, "Why thank you officer, your very kind." The two walked over to Waverly's car, their arms brushing together due to how close they were to one another. Reaching the car, Nicole said, "Tonight was fun, do you think we could do it again sometime? If you wanted to that is?"

"Of course, I would love to, I had a really nice evening Nicole." Waverly said looking directly at Nicole, she took a step closer, "in fact I'm going to take somebody up on their advice." Waverly glanced down at Nicole's lips, they had been enticing all evening but now more so than ever, Waverly's heart was pounding in her chest when she began leaning forwards to kiss Nicole. Nicole leant forwards and met Waverly the distance, the kiss was everything that Waverly had wanted from a kiss, it made her chest feel like she was going to explode, she reached out for Nicole's hands which were still down by her side. They held hands as the kiss intensified and Waverley felt Nicole encourage her to open her mouth, she felt Nicole's tongue dip slightly onto her lip before touching hers, the kiss was magnified ten fold and Nicole ran her hands up Waverly's arms and up to the back of her neck whilst Waverly held onto Nicole's hips which were now touching hers. Nicole let out a moan, she didn't mean to but this kiss was just something else, she could feel the desire taking over her as they ended up against Waverly's car. Nicole knew she had to slow things down, she bought the kiss down to a peck and leant her forehead against Waverly's. "That was amazing" she said, her breathing ragged, Nicole noticed Waverly's chest rising and falling just as much as hers, when Waverly opened her eyes Nicole saw the darkened pupils and saw the desire within, "I second that" was all that Waverly was able to say. The two stepped apart but still their hands remained in the middle, "I should be getting back, I have work in the morning" said Nicole regretfully, "Text me?" she added. Waverly just nodded and watched as Nicole walked back to her car and drove off to the west.

Getting in her own car Waverly let out a deep breath, she smiled to herself before getting her phone out of her pocket, she quickly typed out a message to Nicole with shaky fingers, "Officer, you have certainly reinstated my opinion of kissing in a car park, I cannot thank you enough, how can I ever repay you?"

**** I have done 2 chapters as I am going on holiday for a week now so will post again when I return ****


	5. Chapter 5

***** I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't had the best couple of weeks, my apologies. *****

Nicole returned back to her apartment following her date with Waverly, she changed into her sweatpants a casual vest top and went about doing a few of her chores,

her mind constantly returning to that amazing kiss they had just shared. Nicole smiled dreamily as she replayed the night over and over in her head. She didn't want to

leave Waverly but she knew that if they didn't stop kissing she could not be held responsible for her actions. Nicole wanted more, which then lead to the question,

is this all moving too fast, they had only known each other for a few days but then again sometimes you can just know...Nicole wondered if Waverly felt the same, if her

heart quickened its beat at the thought of Nicole.

Across town Waverly was pacing the living room of her home, listening to the dialling tone of her mobile phone as she tried to make contact with the one person she knew

would not judge her, her sister Wynonna. After what seemed forever, "Hey Waves, whats going on, everything ok?", "Yeah, everything is fine Wynonna in fact it's more than

fine" replied Waverly with a pause, "Ook, so I'm sensing that you may have something to tell me as...ooo Waves have you got yourself a new man?" Waverly had to laugh

at that one, "No, there is no man, now Wynonna I am going to tell you something, I know you won't judge me and I know for a fact that you've done worse..." Wynonna

laughed on the other end of the phone, "You know me too well sis! Come on spill the beans."

"I just kissed a girl, a woman, a police officer, Wynonna she is so amazing. She is just stunning and she makes me feel...she makes me feel like I have never felt

before, like it's just not enough, like I need to have more...and I'm rambling" Waverly let out a big sigh...like a weight had been lifted, she waited for Wynonna's

response.

"So, whats your point?", "Wynonna is that all you have to say, I just told you that your baby sister has been locking lips with a woman and thats your response!?"

"Waves, I don't know what you want me to say, I knew you weren't happy with Champ, besides I saw the way you used to check Holly out from the .cheer leading team at

school, Waves if your worried about the gay thing, then dont. Just be yourself, if this woman floats your boat then it's all good, I don't think any less of you.

Tell me about her." With a smile on her face Waverly explained how they met and how things had progressed to telling her about the date. "Wynonna, I know this sounds

crazy, we haven't known each other long, we have only just kissed but I want more, I really didn't want to say goodbye to her before but if we didn't I knew I would end

up, you know.", Wynonna laughed, "Waverly you make it sound like a bad thing, you are an adult, you can make big girl decisions now. So instead of being in a hot police

officers bed doing the nasties, your probably burning a hole in the carpet whilst you tell me all about this hot girl. If you don't get your ass to that girl now I

might just have to beat you to the post." Waverly's jaw dropped, "Wynonna, have you ever, you know...with a woman?", "Maybe, once or twice...now go get your girl,

I've got things to do and people to see, bye Waves, enjoy your night!"

Waverly ended the call and collapsed down on the sofa, replaying the night over in her head and Wynonna's words echoing in her ears, she stood up, grabed her car keys

and made her way to the front door. Sitting in her car she remembered Nicole describing the apartment block she had moved into, it should stand out as Nicole had

mentioned during their date that she loved having fairy lights in her living room window as it reminded her of Christmas mornings. Waverly had to laugh at that comment,

Nicole was just too cute. Starting the engine Waverly drove over to Nicoles and found the front door relatively easy. Taking a deep breath Waverly knocked on the door and waited.

After what seemed like forever the door was opened by a stunned looking Nicole, "Waverly? Is everything ok, whats the matter?", "I'm fine, I just...I just didn't want

our date to end." Waverly stepped forwards and bought her hand up running over Nicoles back and up towards the back of her neck gently bringing their heads closer before

urgently kissing Nicole's lips, the two remained on the door step kissing one another with all the passion they could muster in the hope of making the other realise just

how much they felt for them and just how much this was wanted. Nicole retreated from the kiss panting, she needed more, she reached out and put her fingers through

Waverlys belt loops on her jeans, pulling them together again Nicole whispered, "I hope your not planning on leaving now after kissing me like that?"

Waverly replied, "The depends Nicole, are you going to invite me in?"

Their lips slammed together again, their hands roaming over each others body, Nicole pulled Waverly into her apartment, she kicked the door shut before pushing Waverly

against the wood and moulding their bodies together once more. Nicole began kissing along Waverlys jaw line and down her neck then back up to just under her ear.

Waverlys hands were needing at Nicoles skin as she moaned against the back of the door, bringing their lips back together they kissed urgently once more.

Nicole stopped her wondering hands and put them up against the door either side of Waverly's head, "Bedroom?" asked Nicole...


	6. Chapter 6

** Things have been pretty rubbish of recent and unfortunately my writing as suffered, not that I was ever any good at it in the first place lol. Be warned this chapter is filth...enjoy. P.s. I should add that any mistakes will be corrected however somebody dropped my laptop and so with that not working this has all been written on my phone **

Waverley responded with a simple nod, her eyes flooded with desire and her head spinning from the intensity that this woman was making her feel. Nicole bought her hands up to Waverley's blouse and started to undo the top few buttons, she began kissing the smaller girl with passion she had never encountered before with anybody else, the kiss intensified and Nicole let out a groan as Waverley dragged her fingernails down her back. Nicole practically tore the blouse away and exposed Waverley's chest, she pulled down the black bra straps so they were half way down the arms before kissing her way down across the bare skin. Nicole's hands had a mind of their own as she began to cup Waverley's breasts in her hand, the thin lace of the bra giving away how turned on she was.

Nicole glanced up briefly and saw Waverley with her head thrown back against the door, mouth slightly open, her hands now firmly at the back of Nicole's head silently urging her to continue the attention to her breasts. Nicole took a second, her breath ragged as she took in the sight of Waverly. The pause in attention to her chest pulled Waverly from the state of ecstasy she was in as she bought her head level with Nicole's, "so...you mentioned the bedroom?"

Waverley was literally pulled down the short hallway to Nicole's bedroom, the room was illuminated with a solitary lava lamp in the corner. Waverley didn't have much time to take in anymore of the room as she was pulled over to the double bed and planted on her back with Nicole following, the two continued kissing, Waverley pawing at Nicole's jumper urging her to take it off. Taking the hint Nicole sat up and was now straddling the smaller girl, the jumper was quickly removed and Nicole now sat in a simple but elegant purple bra, suddenly feeling exposed Nicole looked down at Waverley who sat upright facing her, she placed a very tender kiss on Nicole's lips before reaching round and unhooking the item of clothing and dropping it to the floor next to the bed.

Nicole shuddered as Waverley brushed her hands over the now exposed breasts, cupping them and brushed her hand over the rose coloured nipples, Nicole moaned at the contact and before she knew it Waverley's mouth was attached and her tongue playing with the now hard breasts. Nicole's moans became louder as she bought her hands up to Waverley's head encouraging her, Nicole had begun rolling her hips at the contact, she just could not control her body with this woman beneath her like this. Nicole took Waverley's hands and pinned her back onto the bed before speaking in a very husky breathless tone, "Waves...are you sure this is what you want?"  
Nicole, I have never been more certain about anything in my life...now hurry up and please fuck me." Nicole's eyes grew wider, in the short time she had known Waverly she had never heard her swear or be remotely offensive in anyway however, she had to admit hearing her say the word 'fuck' sent a jolt right between her legs and she instantly felt her underwear become uncomfortably wet.  
Waverly grabbed her and pulled her down, kissing her hard, her tongue roaming in Nicole's mouth as Nicole very stealthily removed Waverly's bra, Nicole stopped hovering above and brought their chests together, their breasts touching for the first time.

Waverly adjusted to the feeling, it had never been like this with Champ, she had never felt this connected to a person before, she ran her hands over Nicole's soft skin and reached down feeling the curves of Nicole's backside in her skinny jeans, she felt Nicole thrust slightly into her and Waverly thought she would explode. Their kissing became heavier and both girls were meeting each others desperate thrusts and rolls of hips ,both moaning at each contact, all of a sudden Nicole stood up from the bed, Waverly looked at her in a panic before realising what was happening. Nicole pulled down her own jeans and underwear to the floor, stepping forward she slowly undid the button to Waverly's jeans and pulled both them and her underwear adding them to the pile of clothes. They both took the opportunity to look at each other in depth, "Waves, you are so beautiful."

"Your not to bad yourself officer, now come here" gestured Waverly with a curled finger. Nicole crawled up the bed and lay on her side next to Waverly who had now turned to face her, the pace had slowed right down and neither girl minded, now taking the opportunity to take on board what they are doing and what they wanted and more importantly express their desire for one another.

Nicole traced her fingers down Waverly's sides and back up again, leaning forward to kiss her slowly, their bodies centimetres apart. The kiss was light, slow and gentle but Waverly could feel the wetness between her legs pooling and she felt her desire for the red headed girl grow deeper, Waverly moaned into the kiss and bought her hands to Nicole's hip, pulling them closer. Waverly began running her hands over Nicole's thigh and lower back, feel adventurous and completely at ease, Waverly gently nudged Nicole onto her back, continuing the attention to Nicole's thighs, Waverly began kissing Nicole's breasts again and as she did her hand drifted closer and closer to the apex or Nicole's legs until she felt the wetness that had grown there.  
Waverly had never touched a woman in this way but felt oddly confident, Nicole responded to the touch of her pussy with a loud moan which spurred Waverly on to drag her finger the length of Nicole's wetness, testing the response. Nicole's back arched off the bed and she let out yet another moan as Waverly started to moved her finger in circles over Nicole's clit.  
Nicole was in complete ecstasy, her orgasm had been building with each touch and kiss they had shared but now it was on the brink. Nicole, ever mindful that Waverly was new to this managed in the midst of all their love making to check how her lover was, she saw Waverly in complete awe, her pupils had completely darkened and Nicole could not wait to make her feel that way she did now.

"Don't stop Waves, please...I am so close...this feels so good, you have no idea." Spurred on by Nicole's verbal appreciation Waverly began circling faster around Nicole's clit, enjoying the wetness on her fingers and the look of pure contentment on Nicole's face. Waverly watched as Nicole's toes curled and her fingers grasped the bed sheets, her head thrown back as she let out a load moan followed by, "oh yes, keep going, please...I'm coming..feels...so..good.." Waverly had never been more turned on in her life, she saw the orgasm literally tear Nicole apart from the inside, she felt the wetness seep from Nicole's cunt and watched her sag back onto the bed panting with beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Waverly knew right then at that moment she only ever wanted this with Nicole, this was it for her. There was no going back. Lost in her thoughts Waverly didn't realise Nicole's intentions until she was already on her back with her legs spread and Nicole lying between them. "Waverly, I think you should know, I have never ever come that hard before in my life, I knew it would be good, me and you...that was something else. Now, when I see something I want I don't normally like to wait but I made an exception for you before..." Nicole stopped mid sentence to begin kissing Waverly's breasts, running her tongue over hard nipples, biting them gently.  
"What is it you want Nicole?" Waverly managed to get out, pulling herself up and forwards, Nicole whispered in Waverly's ear, "To run my tongue over your pussy an taste how wet you are." Waverly could not stop her hips rolling upwards in an effort to release some of the tension that was building between her legs, she let out a shaky breath before eventually replying, "I better not keep you waiting then."  
Nicole urgently kissed down Waverly's body, her hands roaming down Waverly's sides eventually coming to her legs which had now parted slightly. Waverly watched Nicole as she payed particular attention to kissing her inner thighs, feeling her getting closer to her centre Waverly let her head drop back on the bed before feeling Nicole's tongue hit her wetness.  
Nicole was instantly in heaven, she looked up at Waverly as she took an initial swipe with her tongue, Waverly looked beautiful, laid bare just for her, Nicole dragged her tongue up to Waverly's clit and began very gently to lap at the bundle of nerves. Waverly's hands came to the back of Nicole's head and Nicole heard a faint, "Harder, please Nic, I need you." Listening to her lovers needs Nicole obliged and was rewarded with a long moan from further up the bed. Waverly's hips were lifting from the bed and Nicole was trying to steady her but Waverly was so close to coming that all rhythm had gone out the window.  
"Tell me what you need baby.." said Nicole, "I can tell you are so close to coming, your so wet, you taste amazing", "I need..it's not enough, I need to feel you inside..." Waverly managed to get out with a shaky breath. "you sure?" "I am more than sure Nicole, I won't break, I'm so close to coming, so very close, please don't stop." "I have no intention on stopping" Nicole stated before continuing with her tongue. Nicole knew what Waverly wanted, she bought a finger to Waverly's entrance and teased the opening which in turn earned her a series of loud groans again. Nicole gently pushed her finger inside and felt how tight the petite girl was, Waverly pushed against her hand wanting more and Nicole was only happy to oblige, she continued flicking her tongue over Waverly's clit whilst she added a second finger and began to pump slowly before building up to a steady pace, guided by the noises coming from Waverly above her.

Waverly could feel herself coming undone, unravelling at the attention being given to her, her orgasm ripped through her, stars shining behind closed eye lids along with a sense of levitating off the bed. From Nicole's perspective, she had just witnessed the lost beautiful sight, Waverly in full blown ecstasy, her fingers still lay inside, enjoying the feeling of Waverly's orgasm contracting her inner walls around her digits. After several blissful moments Nicole moved up the bed to lay next to her lover, she placed a kiss on Waverly's cheek as the younger girl was still quite clearly under the effects of her orgasm. Holding Waverly close to her Nicole felt her eyelids grow heavy, she looked over at the clock and saw that it was well past 1am. Pulling a blanket over the two of them Nicole looked at Waverly who appeared to have fallen asleep, "You will be the death of me Waverly Earp." Nicole placed her head on Waverly's shoulder and surrendered to the drowsiness.


	7. Chapter 7

_*** Reviews welcome, they are always welcome, they boost my ego lol and make me want to continue. I have a fair idea of how I want this story to go and hopefully people continue to enjoy it...so here is chapter 7. Thanks again ***_

The morning light was streaking through the gaps in the blinds of Nicole's bedroom, due to the coldness of the morning Waverly found herself waking up and shivering. Looking down Waverly smiled at the naked Nicole at her side, arm draped across her chest and their legs intertwined. Although Waverly didn't want to cover up the gorgeous red head, if she was feeling the cold then Nicole most certainly would be as well. Seeing a blanket at the foot of the bed, Waverly very gently placed it over the top of them causing Nicole to snuggle into her even more. Waverly could not stop the smile creeping over her face as she recalled the activities the two had been up to several hours ago, she had never felt like this before, never let herself go like that with anybody else, Waverly had no regrets whatsoever about what had happened, she was truly hoping it was the start of something new for them both. Whilst thinking over things Waverly had absentmindedly been tracing her hand over Nicole's back which had now resulted in Nicole 'mmm' ing in appreciation as she woke from her sleep, "That feels lovely Waves."

Waverly smiled, "Good Morning" looking down at Nicole her gaze was met and Nicole instantly shimmied further up the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Waverly's lips, she turned over she she was now resting on her elbows on her front, Nicole was smiling, "Waverly, last night...last night was incredible. I just want you to know that, I've never felt like that before, you are amazing."

Waverly leant over and kissed Nicole firmly, the two coming to now face each other. "Last night was the first time I've ever done anything with a woman, and to be honest I don't want it to be the last time." "I see" said Nicole who's face must have given away the flash of disappointment. "Nic, I meant with you, you dummy. I don't want it to be the last time with you." admitted Waverly.

Nicole's smile spread across her face as she turned towards Waverly again, she leant forward and kissed her, drawing back she said, "well Miss Earp if it means waking up to you completely naked each time, who am I to argue." Nicole roamed her eyes over her lovers body who was being cast in the morning light, Waverly was stunning. "Like what you see officer?" said Waverly in a flirty tone. "Is it that obvious, I like what I saw last night, you on your back with your hands gripping the sheets as you came." Nicole whispered in Waverly's ear, she had her hand on the smaller girls breast and was almost grinding into her side at this point, "Officer, what are you doing?", "Well ma'am" Nicole said whilst her hand drew imaginary patterns down Waverly's stomach, "I do believe that I am going to fuck you."

Waverly gasped as she felt Nicole's fingers reach the apex between her legs, "God Waves, you are so wet, you feel amazing."

Nicole was in heaven, she was so fucking horny, the minute she woke up she knew she had to have Waverly again and clearly Waverly wanted it just as much. Waverly's head dropped back onto the pillow as Nicole's fingers circled her clit, having done this with her tongue a few hours prior, Nicole had a pretty good idea of what Waverly liked and so with that she went to that sweet spot that made Waverly extra loud, testing different pressures and speeds Nicole found what suited her lover easily and was rewarded with a flood of wetness as Waverly arched from the bed quivering as she came..hard.

Panting, Waverly managed to get out, "is it like that everytime with a woman, because why did I not try this before!"

"I have only had one girlfriend before, so I don't really have a lot to compare it too, however I am a strong believer that it's about who the person is that your sharing that experience with."

Waverly smiled at the answer but inside was slightly jealous that somebody else had touched her Nicole but saying that she had been with Champ.

Seeing the change in Waverly's face Nicole reiterated, "hey, I meant what I said last night, nobody has ever made me feel the way that you do, no-one, not even myself" she added with a chuckle.

"Have you ever, you know, over me" asked Waverly who had now found herself spooning Nicole slightly. Nicole laughed, "if your asking having I ever touched myself over you then the answer would have to be...yes?...is that ok?" a jolt went through Waverly's body and it was as if somebody had flicked a switch in her body, she felt incredibly turned on and unknowingly adjusted herself closer to Nicole, her hands running over Nicole's outer thighs and up over her side and then back down her backside. "It's definitely ok with me" Waverly whispered, "in fact it's a massive turn on" Waverly let her hand drop to Nicole's pussy who at this point was soaking wet, Nicole's legs dropped open to allow Waverly access, seeing the red headed woman like this was mind blowing, Nicole was in her arms offerings herself up and Waverly was ready to take.

Waverly ran her index finger along Nicole's wet slit and under the watchful gaze of Nicole she placed the finger in her mouth to suck off the juices she had gathered. Waverly had never tasted another woman before but was sure Nicole would taste like paradise and she was not wrong. Letting out an, "mmm" Waverly said, "Nicole you taste amazing, I need to do what you did to me last night."

Waverly almost shot around Nicole and found herself laying on top of her with Nicole lifting her hips up in anticipation, "Waves I'm not going to stop you...in fact...I encourage you to get on with it" Nicole barely managed to get the sentence out but she said it with a smirk. Waverly gave her a quick kiss before beginning to kiss down Nicole's body.

Waverly paid each breast and each nipple attention and was rewarded by several loud moans from further up the bed. She continued her trail down and over Nicole's stomach and could smell the sweetness of Nicole drifting up to meet her, with legs spread open this was the first time that Waverly had properly seen Nicole's perfect pussy and she was not dissapointed. Waverly adjusted accordingly and timidly at first took a swipe with her tongue over Nicole's clit. Again she heard Nicole gasp at the contact, she continued and as she grew confidence and could hear Nicole, "Oh Waverly, this is so good, please don't stop...fuck your amazing." Waverly continued to circle Nicole's clit and at times did her tongue into Nicole's entrance which again enticed gasps and groans from further above.

Waverly could feel Nicole's legs putting pressure on the side of her head slightly as Nicole's body was tightening, she felt Nicole's hands on the top of head urging her to stay in this specific stop accompanied by, "Please Waves right there, keep going, oh my god I'm going to come so hard...please Waves."

Waverly continued her path, Nicole's juices like spilt honey that she was having to lap up, she didn't want to miss one bit and after a few more seconds Nicole came, juices dripping onto Waverly's chin.

Waverly took the opportunity to look up at her spent lover and smiled, "god your beautiful Nicole, I could easily get used to this, with you."

Waverly came up the bed and placed her head on Nicole's chest listening to her hammering heart beat slow down, scared she had said to much and afraid to look Nicole in the eye she just stayed there until she heard a response, "well why don't you...get used to it?", "what do you mean Nic?" Waverly asked now facing her. "I mean, why don't we get used to this, get used to 'us' I am not going to put any pressure on you at all, I understand this is new to you but Waves, I have never ever ever had a connection with anybody else like I have with you. Nobody makes me feel the way you make me feel, both inside and outside the bedroom" she added with a wink, "I would like us to be together, I want to give us a shot, I know things have moved fast but when you know" , "you know" finished Waverly, "Yes, this is what I want Nicole. I am scared though, I'm scared that I am going to fall massively for you and that there's nothing you will be able to do to stop it", "who said anything about stopping it?" Nicole asked with a smile, "What will be will be Waves. All I can honestly tell you right now is that I am exhausted, starving and aching in places I didn't know existed, shall I make us some breakfast in bed?"

"Nicole that sounds like an amazing idea. I have a free day today if you want to just stay like this for the rest of the day?"

Nicole got up from the bed and wrapped a dressing gown around her waist, before walking out the bedroom completely she turned and said with a massive smile, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Waves."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Probably only another two chapters left in this story if I'm honest. Will see how it goes after this one and how creative I can get! Hope you enjoy :-) any mistakes are my own._**

Chapter 8

After a day of being in bed with various foods and films to keep them busy the two ladies found themselves nearing the night hours.

Nicole had to be up for work in the morning and Waverly had to work the afternoon shift at Shorty's. After trying to keep a yawn hidden from Waverly, Nicole was busted, "Awww Nic, are you really that tired? Have I worn you out?", "Yes Miss Earp you have worn me out but in the most brilliant kind of way" looking at the clock and seeing it was already 11:30pm, "Euch, I have to be up in 5 and a half hours" Nicole pouted.

"Aw, poor baby" said Waverly as she smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "You called me baby" said Nicole with wide eyes, "Uh, yeah, I guess I did...sorry shouldn't I have said that, I didn't mean..." Waverly was cut off mid sentence by the lips of Nicole, the kiss intensified as each girl put their heart and soul into making the other recognise how they felt, unbeknownst to them, they were on the exact same page. Hands were beginning roam and both Waverly and Nicole could feel the pull again as their breathing became ragged, a moan was heard from Waverly and so Nicole pulled back from the kiss, leant her forehead against Waverly's whilst she panted and tried to compose herself, "Waverly, if we keep going like this, I won't want to stop and as much as it pains me to say this, I really need to go to sleep." Waverly understood and agreed, as much as she didn't want to she knew she had to go back to her own bed and let Nicole get a good rest before work. Waverly set about getting her things together and looked over at Nicole who was already in the early stages of sleep. A smile graced Waverly's face as she took in how cute Nicole looked. "Oh Waverly, you've got it so bad" she said to herself. Just before leaving Waverly wrote Nicole a short note before closing up and heading home.

The homestead was cold when she got home, getting a shower and ready for bed Waverly found her thoughts drifting to that of Nicole before falling fast asleep herself.

Due to work commitments the two girls didn't manage to see each other for a few days, Nicole was on early starts and Waverly was on lates. Waverly was on her third late shift at the bar and Gus had been watching her with wonder. Waverly had always been a free spirit but the last few days Gus and the majority of Purgatory had commented on the extra bounce in her step, her beaming smile and cheery manner.

Gus decided to ask, "So Waverly, care to tell me what's got you so happy? Has it got anything to do with a particular Police Officer?" Waverly's smile lit up, "Let's just say that I took your advice Gus, we have been seeing each other and I can honestly say that I have never felt this way before about somebody. What I had with Champ was nothing in comparison to how I feel with Nicole. Honestly Gus I am so happy right now, and I think Nicole is too." Waverly was rambling but Gus just smiled, "Waverly dear, calm down, your going a million miles an hour. If somebody makes you feel this way, this special and makes you smile the way that you are then you have found a gudden. Honestly Waverly I have know you a long long time and I have never seen you this happy before. I'm so happy for you. I really am." Gus reached forwards and pulled Waverly in for a hug and the two shared a moment between Aunty and Niece.

At the end of the bar a keen pair of eyes had watched the exchange and paid a particular interest in the conversation, "that's gross" thought Champ. He had been sat there for the last few hours drinking and Waverly had been that happy in her own little bubble that she hadn't even given him a second glance. Champs ego was bruised, how dare Waverly finish with him and then get with a woman! Champ was fuming, how dare she! He sat seething for the next hour or so biting his tongue, he saw how happy Waverly was and knew that it was Nicole who was making her feel like that. Champ had not seen Waverly like this before, he didn't like it, he didn't like that somebody else made his Waverly happy, happier than he ever did and then the added fact that it was a woman, "What does she have that I don't?"

Waverly looked at the wall clock and saw that it was only 9pm, she had 3hours of work left till closing and seeing an opportunity she nipped to her handbag and got out her mobile phone to send a couple of texts to Nicole.

WE - Hi gorgeous, how was work? I've been thinking about you now stop.

Across town Nicole was just getting into her truck when she heard the ping of her phone, picking it up she grinned and replied;

NH - Hi baby, work was fine..it ticked by. I've been thinking about you too. I feel like I haven't stopped smiling since the other day.

WE - Me too :-) I spoke to Gus about us. I hope you don't mind.

NH - Of course not, she's family after all. I'm glad you had somebody to talk to.

WE - :-) your cute, so what are you up to?

NH - I thought I might pop to my local bar and have a drink, I think it's called Shorty's. There's this gorgeous brunette who works behind the bar and I've been eyeing her up for sometime? You know her? She has a blue top on with red writing on and these tight blue jeans on that just show that sexy ass off?

Waverly realised that she was wearing these clothes and looked up to see Nicole stood by the door to Shorty's. Feeling a rush of butterflies in her stomach, her heart began hammering in her chest, "Gus, I'm taking my break" yelled Waverly before grabbing Nicole and pulling her into the break room. The minute the door was closed Waverly slammed her lips onto Nicole's, the two melting into one another as they fought for dominance in the kiss. Nicole's hands were roaming down Waverly's back and when they reached her backside she clawed pulling their fronts closer together, Waverly moaned at the contact as she moved her hands from Nicole's neck through her hair.

The two bounced off different bits of furniture before Nicole felt the back of her knees touching the edge of the couch. Spurred on by Waverly she fell into the seat with Waverly following her and straddling her. Nicole's hands had not moved from Waverly's ass and she became aware that they were literally thrusting up to one another. Waverly began kissing down Nicole's chin to her neck, she sucked on the pulse point enticing a moan from the officer, "Waves, I cannot even tell you how much I missed this...let's not leave it this long again"..."officer, I think it's only been 48 hours since we last saw each other?" , "I missed you the minute you left my apartment, I've thought about you none stop."

Waverly sat up and leaned back causing her sex to thrust forwards against the seam in her jeans, she was so turned on but what was more of a turn on was how full of desire Nicole was. She leaned back and her top drew tighter exposing the curves of her bust and her stomach to Nicole who by this point was a complete mess. Waverly was feeling more and more confident, she knew that Nicole was at breaking point, she knew she wanted her as she rode the officers lap. Realising her break was over and not wanting Gus to burst in on them, Waverly suddenly got off Nicole and stood up leaving the other woman in compete disbelief and clenching her thighs to dull the ache that had grown.

"My breaks over Nic" said Waverly barely audible. Nicole threw her head back against the couch and let out a guttural moan, standing up she came face to face, "Waverly Earp, you have no idea what you do to me." Reaching for Waverly's hand she took it and placed it down the front of her jeans and panties so that Waverly could feel how wet she had made her. Nicole could not let Waverly win this round, if this is what it took, this little snippet of heaven, to make Waverly the one whimpering, then she would do it. Nicole removed Waverly's hand who was now a complete mess, "hopefully that gives you some idea of what you do to me...if you want to come by after work and finish off what your started then you know where I will be." Nicole righted her hair and made sure she looked presentable before walking past a quivering wreck that was Waverly.

Waverly let out a breath and gained some composure, she took out her phone and sent a quick text to Nicole;

"See you after work ;-) I'll be round for 1230 on the dot"

Waverly took a moment before returning back to the bar. Luckily Gus was busy with a customer so Waverly had chance to visit the bathroom and freshen up before coming back to serve.

Champ had seen Waverly drag Nicole into the room, he had heard the groans of the women from within and he had seen the desire and pleasure of Waverly's face when she returned to the bar. He recognised the look from when they were together, but this appeared to be 10 fold and he didn't not like it one bit. Champ felt a stirring in his lower stomach, he hated to admit it but seeing how turned on Waverly was coupled with the beer, Champ felt like one of his raging bulls at the rodeo. Sat nursing his pitcher he planned out what was next for his night, he would make Waverly Earp see exactly why nobody dumps Champ Hardy, especially not for a woman. Champ processed in his mind, "I'll show her what she's missing" and with that he snuck off out the bar to wait by his truck for Waverly to leave.

Waverly was completely oblivious to Champ having been in the bar until an hour or so after leaving Gus had told her. Waverly was not aware but Gus had watched Champ and she had seen the way he had been looking at her, "Waves, just watch out for Champ, he looks like a volcano waiting to explode." Laughing Waverly replied, "Gus, I know Champ and I had our issues but he had other women, I caught him in bed with one of his floozies. I won't let him ruin what I have now."Gus acknowledged what was being said, "I hope your right hun."

At 1215, Waverly closed up the bar and began locking up, she made her way over to her car but heard the grinding of gravel from behind her. "Hello Waverly" without turning around Waverly knew it was Champ, "Go away Champ, your drunk, and it wasn't too long ago you did something very silly when you were drunk." Waverly opened the car door and sat in the drivers side, she tried to close the door but Champ stopped it from closing, "Waverly, you and that cop are disgusting, disgusting! You don't need a woman, you need a man, you need me Waverly. She cannot give you what I can."Waverly laughed and stared directly at Champs glazed over eyes, "Champ, Nicole makes me feel a million times better than you ever did, she pleasures me in a way that you never did and all without a penis! Now leave me alone! I mean it Champ." Champ let go of the door and slammed her fists against the drivers side window, "This isn't over Waverly!" Champ yelled. Quickly reversing Waverly sped off in the direction of Nicole's apartment.

When she reached Nicole's apartment block, she sat crying in the car. She may not have allowed Champ to see how scared and upset she was but now she felt safe, she was at Nicole's and everything was going to be OK. Drying her eyes Waverly walked in to Nicole's apartment and tried to give off the impression that everything was OK but Nicole didn't miss a beat, "Waverly what's the matter? What's happened?"

Waverly's lip began to quiver and she could feel the tears building behind her eyes again, "Champ, he scared me" and with that Waverly explained what had happened.

"Waves, you can get a restraining order, I can sort that out, I can help you" Nicole tried to reassure Waverly. "Thanks Nic, I appreciate the offer but he was just drunk. His new girl has probably ditched him, he was just being stupid. If things change I promise to keep you up to date". Nicole enveloped Waverly into a hug, "Come on Waves, let's go to bed, I'll give you a cuddle and we can watch something in bed then fall fast asleep, everything will be fine, I won't let anybody hurt my girl."

Waverly looked up from Nicole's chest, "so I'm your girl am I?"

The read headed officer realised what had been said, who was she kidding, she wanted Waverly to be her girlfriend, of course she did. "Waverly I would be lying if said that I didn't want you to be my girlfriend, I realise this is all new to you so there's no pressure but if you want to them I would definitely be OK with that" Nicole rambled out.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Nicole Haught" , "now come to bed and give me that cuddle your promise me"

"Yes ma'am" Nicole replied as kissed Waverly gently on the lips, the two walked hand in hand to Nicole's bedroom.

Outside the apartments sat Champ Hardy, he saw the light on Nicole's apartment go out and smiled to himself, "it's only a matter of time Waverly. You will be mine."


End file.
